


you are in love

by guksies (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, JB - Freeform, M/M, Yoongi - Freeform, gotbangtan, im a loser 4 these two producers, inspired by taylor swift oof, it’s a short story whoops, jaebeom - Freeform, literally jus fluff, suga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/guksies
Summary: yoongi never believed in love until he started dating jaebeom





	1. night at the river

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by taylor swift’s song “you are in love”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i love it because it reminds me of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One look, dark room  
Meant just for you  
Time moved too fast  
You played it back  
Buttons on a coat  
Light hearted joke  
No proof not much  
But you saw enough  
Small talk, he drives  
Coffee at midnight, the light reflects  
The chain on your neck  
He says look up  
And your shoulders brush  
No proof, one touch  
You felt enough

yoongi never believed in love. he believed that you could like something very strongly, but you just couldn’t _possibly _love it. it would just disappoint you. once you love something, it’ll disappear and you’d be even more hurt. that was his view on love.

that was until he met jaebeom. he saw the younger one day in college and he was running because he was almost late to his class. yoongi had heard of him before, but he never really interacted. the males were—_to yoongi’s surprise—_running late to the same class. once reaching the classroom, they were both turned out and had to do something for the remaining time.

”_hey, since we’re both stuck out here, wanna grab something to eat? maybe get to know each other?”_

yoongi, although an awkward ball, agreed to the invite and he didn’t regret not one bit of it. they found out that they had so much in common and quickly opened up to each other. then came the dates, the awkward moments, and then finally the day they made it official. now, it’s been a year since they did and yoongi wouldn’t want it be to any different.

now, here the boys are, laying in their shared bed in their shared apartment while their cats lay at the foot of their bed. yoongi felt himself being shook, so he woke up and mumbled, “what is it, babe?”

”let’s go to the river.” jaebeom whispered. he had been up because he just couldn’t sleep. he wanted to go to the river, but it would be too scary alone. solution, wake up your boyfriend that very much doesn’t like being woken up to go with you.

after arguing about it for a few, yoongi agreed and found himself slipping on some clothes. he stole jaebeom’s shirt and put on his own sweatpants. he yawned loudly as he shuffled out of the room still half asleep. he peered outside and sighed as he saw it was snowing outside. he mumbled, “he’s lucky it’s not heavy out there.”

jaebeom came out the room and was busy trying to put his phone in his pocket he didn’t notice a fully bundled yoongi trudging towards him. suddenly, his arms were lifted and shoved inside a sleeve. he looked up and gave a confused look to his boyfriend. yoongi spoke, “i don’t want you going out there and getting a cold, you know?”

”awh, you care about me?” jaebeom teased. it was lighthearted, but it still made the elder blush. he lightly punched the younger’s chest and rolled his eyes.

the pair ventured outside and into jaebeom’s car. they quickly got in and started their drive to the river. the boys created small talk and once they reached their destination, they quickly went inside one of the 24hr cafés. they ordered coffees and thanked the visibly tired cashier. to not make their job harder, they decided to leave and make a mess outside.

”coffee at midnight, how ridiculous.” yoongi chuckled. he found a bench and they decided to stay there and overlook the area. jaebeom was talking about something, but yoongi wasn’t paying attention. he was too mesmerized with the beauty of the younger.

his fringe covered his small eyes, but his two moles still peeked through the hair. his nose was strong and pointed but yoongi still wanted to boop it. he lips were chapped—as always—but yoongi liked them still. maybe... he loved them? no, that wasn’t possible. he was min yoongi, he didn’t believe in that. it just wasn’t realistic.

_”hey, look up there.”_

jaebeom’s voice filled yoongi’s ears again and he snapped out of his trance. he squinted as he looked into the sky, trying hard to not get snowflakes in his eyes. yoongi spoke, “what am i looking at?”

”you see those stars there?” jaebeom questioned, causing yoongi to nod, “they make a pattern. it’s the pisces constellation, it always makes me think of you. i know you don’t believe in love, but i really love this constellation.”

jaebeom scooted closer to the elder which caused him to blush. their shoulders brushed and although he was wearing a huge coat, yoongi still felt electrified. his face was burning red as he relished in the feeling of jaebeom leaning on him. his heart was racing and an unknown feeling washed over him. he suddenly felt everything: how itchy his scarf was, how hot the coffee cup felt in his freezing hands, how warm jaebeom’s body was, how fast his heart was beating, his blood pulsing through his veins. he felt an immense amount of an unknown feeling jab at his heart.

_what is this? _yoongi pondered_, this can’t be how being in love feels? _everything was weird. from all the romance novels yoongi read, this is the perfect description of love. blushing cheeks, racing hearts, electrifying feeling, butterflies. this was all yoongi’s symptoms right now and he actually _liked_ feeling this. he liked all of this right now, and he especially liked that it was jaebeom making him like this.

it was only one touch, there was no proof that this was how being in love felt. but honestly, it was enough for the shorter male. he knew what he was getting into.


	2. best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you’re my.. best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning, his place  
Burnt toast, Sunday  
You keep his shirt  
He keeps his word  
And for once you let go  
Of your fears and your ghosts  
One step, not much, but it said enough  
You kissed on sidewalks  
You fight and you talk  
One night he wakes, strange look on his face  
Pauses, then says, you're my best friend  
And you knew what it was, he is in love

yoongi has been pretty open lately. he started being more affectionate towards his boyfriend, despite being terrible at it. that was their thing, both being terrible at showing affection. they were very understanding of it and even found different ways of showcasing their love without it being too awkward.

but now, yoongi was starting to switch it up. after the night at the river, the elder had some kind of epiphany. he’s had so many arguments with jaebeom and instead of abandoning him, just like he’d do with anything else, the boys actually would sit down and work it out. yoongi felt like he could be himself around the younger. although they’ve been dating for a short time compared to others in their friend group, yoongi felt like he could really be himself. with jaebeom, he forgot his fears and his past because all he wanted to do was look into his future—_their_ future. it was another small step, really not much to others, but it said enough to yoongi.

finally deciding to stop thinking about his life, yoongi sat up in the bed and stretched. he smelled food being made and on cue his stomach rumbled. he cracked all the bones in his body as he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

yoongi came up behind his boyfriend and rested his chin on his shoulder, humming a good morning. jaebeom grinned and replied without ever taking his eye off the food. their cats were sneaky bastards and would run all over the food if they were distracted. he transferred the food onto a plate and spoke, “i see you have my shirt on again.”

jaebeom was right. yoongi looked at his outfit and realized it was the younger’s humongous snoop dogg shirt that seemed to always be in reach. it fit the latter since his shoulders were broad, but yoongi was more petite and it just slid off him. the male shrugged, “whatever. don’t leave your clothes with a foot from my side of the bed.”

jaebeom rolled his eyes and sighed, still keeping a smile on his face. he finished the food before going to the fridge and pulled out a familiar drink. yoongi gasped, “strawberry milk? you actually got it for me?”

”yeah! i told you i would find the exact brand you loved as a child. you and your mom always mention it, so why not get it. babe, i’m a man of my word and i would like to take pride in that.” jaebeom responded. he couldn’t help but to coo at the elder’s face. he looked like a little kid that just got candy from the candy shop.

yoongi mumbled a small thank you before poking a straw through and drinking it. his ears felt hot and he got the same pounding feeling. a goofy smile came on his face, but he quickly hid it with his hand. the younger made him feel all soft and squishy. yoongi didn’t know if that was a good thing or he was diving. most likely both.

the couple sat on the couch and completed immersed themselves in each other. they wrapped their legs round and round until they found a somewhat careful style. in the midst of eating, yoongi coughed, “this toast is really... burnt.”

”shut up, nora distracted me too much.” jaebeom pouted. it was cute, so the elder leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. a blush spread of jaebeom’s face and he began stuttering, “h-hey, i’m going t-to the store! a-are yo-you coming?”

”sure.” yoongi shrugged. not even bothering with pants, he grabbed his keys and left the apartment. walking hand in hand, they quickly traveled to the nearest store. both boys could easily get frostbite if they didn’t. 

they quickly got various things, ignoring the stares of all the bundled up people. they knew they looked crazy for coming out like it was summer. they paid for the items and walked back home.

they were on the sidewalk in front of their building when yoongi stopped in his tracks. he pulled jaebeom back and spun him around. in lightning speed, their lips were pressed together. yoongi was on his tippy toes with jaebeom’s cheeks cupped in his hands. initially, the younger was surprised, but he eventually relaxed and rested his hands on the latter’s hips. it was a sweet and slow kiss, the kind that could make you forget your surroundings. they could’ve stayed like this forever if it wasn’t for the cold whip of wind that slapped against them. with red cheeks, they entered their building and continued to their apartment.

they were lazy today, only taking time to write music and cuddle. they both were in huge boy groups—yoongi, bts and jaebeom, got7—but both were on breaks now. after writing, jaebeom had passed out on the bed next to the elder, snoring loudly. yoongi absolutely hated snoring, but the younger was an exception.

suddenly, jaebeom shot up in bed. he was breathing heavily and he had a strange look on his face. yoongi paused in his book and looked up with a confused look. he questioned, “what’s wrong, beomie?”

”uh, babe?” jaebeom spoke quietly. he made eye contact with the elder and continued, “you’re my... best friend...”

yoongi’s eyes widened and his mouth went dry. all jaebeom did was lay down and go right back to sleep. this left yoongi alone with his thoughts.

it was obvious that jaebeom couldn’t express himself easily. he usually used loopholes to get by and showcase his feelings. instead of directly asking yoongi for a kiss, he would usually lie and say that the elder had something on his lips and he had to clean it or yoongi would die. he would say his hands were cold—even on blazing summer days—just to hold the elder’s hand. he wasn’t brave enough to say it himself, he needed a handicap.

so him saying this, yoongi knew it another one of his loopholes. it made his heart speed up as he knew exactly what jaebeom meant. honestly, they’ve never said it to each other before and this was exciting. the words repeated in the elder’s head and it made everything dizzy. he put down his book and held his head, trying to calm himself. yoongi knee what jaebeom meant by calling him his best friend.

he was... _in love_.


	3. confession song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “there’s never going to be enough words to describe how much i love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it goes  
You two are dancing in a snow globe, go round and round  
And he keeps the picture of you in his office downtown  
You understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars  
And why I've spent my whole life try to put it into words

it was all clear to yoongi. he thought about the battle between the greeks and the trojans. he thought long and hard about the subject of the whole war. in grade school, yoongi used to think it was all unnecessary. why was menelaus so angry about paris taking helen? couldn’t he just get another girl? but he figured it out.

menelaus _loved _helen. he started a whole war because he loved her that much. he called a whole army to get her back.

this is what yoongi feels like. his heart is pained whenever he reads the mean comments his own fans leave on his boyfriend’s activities. no one knows that they’re dating, but yoongi doubts that it’ll change his fans opinion on the other group. he never sees bad comments on him, but he keeps seeing bad comments on jaebeom. it hurts and he just wants to call a whole army to protect jaebeom.

it took most of his young life for him to put it into words, but he’s certain now. he _loves_ jaebeom. he truly does. people can change their beliefs, he knows it firsthand now. the male just needed to meet the right person and he finally did that.

he never wants jaebeom hurt. he doesn’t want anyone to say anything bad about him or his group, because that'll affect him too. he feels dumb for not realizing this sooner. yoongi doesn’t know if he didn’t realize or he’s been in denial, but e confident in his decision now.

his hands sweated as he held the flowers tightly in his hand. he ventured in the company and greeted the person at the desk. he ventured throughout the long halls, already knowing the way to his boyfriend’s studio. he’s been there so many times it’s like his own studio too.

he pressed in the combo before slowly opening the door, creeping in. jaebeom stopped writing and turned towards the door. he smiled and his eyes turned into little crescents. he exclaimed, “babe, i missed you!”

yoongi nervously laughed, gripped onto the flowers even tighter. he quickly handed over the bouquet so he didn’t crush the flowers and ruin the purpose of it. the elder began to sweat and he pulled at the neck of his turtle neck. he felt suffocated and scared.

”h-hey.. i need to t-tell you some-something.” yoongi stuttered. he paced back and forth before decided to sit on the little sofa. he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and avoided all eye contact.

jaebeom immediately thought the worse. yoongi had always been close with this guy hoseok, but then again hoseok was dating youngjae. should he tell youngjae the bad news? would hoseok even cheat on youngjae since he loved him so much? would yoongi cheat on him?

”oh.. i get it... you can pack and live with ho-“ jaebeom spoke softly. his smile dropped and he was going to toss the flowers.

”n-no! never!” yoongi exclaimed. he didn’t want jaebeom thinking like that. he exclaimed, “i would never get with hoseok. i’m 100% committed to you and he’s 100% committed to youngjae.”

jaebeom sat back, feeling dumb. he spoke, “then... what is it?”

yoongi looked at jaebeom’s desktop picture. it was of him and the younger and they had their cheeks pressed against each other. they both had wide smiles, all gums and teeth. it was from when they went on a vacation to jeju on their one year anniversary. it was both of their favorite pictures. seeing this gave yoongi strength to continue.

_”i love you.”_

they both went silent. jaebeom’s heart sped up at the words and he coughed. he whispered, “seriously? i thought you wasn’t one for that?”

”i wasn’t, until i met you. over the course of a year i realized i started feeling things i’ve never felt before. you made me a whole new person and i liked it. i don’t want to scare you with this but i cant hold it in.” yoongi finished talking and he finally made eye contact. he couldn’t read jaebeom’s expression and that’s what scared him most. he felt his heart break as jaebeom stayed silent.

suddenly, he was pulled off the couch and engulfed into a bear hug. he hesitantly wrapped his arms around jaebeom’s waist and melted into the touch. he pressed his cheeks against the soft fabric of the younger’s shirt and breathed in the scent. he felt so comfortable and now that he told jaebeom how he feels he felt even better.

”i love you too, yoongi. i’ve been waiting to tell you straightforwardly because i didn’t want to scare you. i’m not the best at words and feelings, but oh my god it feels so good to finally say it.” jaebeom sighed. he never wanted to let the shorter male go.

”so... we’re in love?” yoongi mumbled.

”yes, babe,” jaebeom grinned, “we’re in love.”


	4. true love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “love never felt so good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause you can hear in the silence  
You can feel it on the way home  
You can see it with the lights out  
You are in love, true love  
You're in love

_ **4 years later** _

_”haejin-ah, you have to go to bed!”_

yoongi sighed as he daughter ran rampant around the house. she had school tomorrow and it was way past her bedtime. he muttered, “this is why you can’t stay with your father alone. he’ll let you eat candy not even an hour before bedtime.”

**let’s backtrack:** it’s been five years of yoongi and jaebeom being together. after saying i love you, they decided to come out to their fans about their relationships. this inspired their friends to come out also, and although there was backlash, they were finally accepted by the real fans and the fandoms got a nice clean out. the couple ended up getting married two years after coming out they got married. then, they adopted a five year old little girl named haejin, and her two year old brother wooseok. ever since then they’ve been a happy little family.

now, it’s bedtime and jaebeom is rocking an also excited wooseok to sleep. yoongi finally caught up to haejin and swooped her off her feet. he threw a glare at jaebeom for giving these kids candy. jaebeom mouthed sorry and he chuckled, not being able to stay mad at him.

it was hard work, but the couple actually got the kids to sleep. silence filled the space and yoongi let out an exasperated sigh, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. jaebeom got up to put wooseok in his bed, but he’d just continuously cry. to avoid waking up his sister, jaebeom decided to sit on the floor too.

the boys made eye contact. jaebeom looked at his husband and grinned softly. yoongi looked like crap. his purple hair—had it for a recent comeback, just never washed it out—was pointed in all different directions. his eyes were low and his cheeks were even puffier due to him gaining some weight. his clothes were falling off of him as it was jaebeom’s and not his own. he preferred to wear his husband’s clothes more, but jaebeom wasn’t complaining.

”you’re beautiful.” jaebeom whispered. yoongi looked up and softly shook his head, “i look like crap, beomie.”

”whatever, you know it.” jaebeom chuckled and rolled his eyes. they went back to sitting in silence and yoongi hoped jaebeom didn’t see the blush on his cheeks.

both of their hearts were racing. yoongi couldn’t hear anything, he felt like he was underwater. all he could think of was how cute jaebeom looked across the room.

jaebeom felt the exact same way. he felt an immense amount of love for his husband holding their daughter in his arms. it was so domestic it physically hurt the male. it was obvious what these feelings were.

it was the same feeling they felt when it was silence. when their hearts pounded so loud it probably was audible.

it was the same feeling they felt when they’re driving home from a date. when the boys would intertwine their fingers and rest them on yoongi’s leg.

the same feeling they felt even when the lights were out. when they had blushes so bright they looked like tomatoes.

it was so obvious.

this is love. this was really true love. love just had to be a drug because this is the side effects of it. it’ll never change, it’ll never stop. you get addicted to it and never wanna stop feeling loved, giving love, seeing love. you get yourself into some deep stuff when you finally admit to loving something. something happens it hits harder because you love it and if you’re not careful, you’ll get hurt.

and jaebeom and yoongi are okay with that.


End file.
